Report 1549
Report #1549 Skillset: Moon Skill: New Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Nov 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: With report 1505 completed, there's two of three tertiares who can't yet really make use of the new succumb mechanics. This report aims to provide a basic source of mental afflictions that, while not treading into hexens territory, makes it possible for all MD to work towards being able to successfully use the new succumb. Other solutions are welcome. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new skill, dubbed 'bluemoon', that will take 3 seconds eq and cause 1 mental affliction (or 2, close to the full moon) out of : addiction, confusion, stupidity, anorexia, epilepsy, clumsiness, hallucinations, afflicting smartly. The afflictions will not be masked. Player Comments: ---on 10/21 @ 23:59 writes: Can we fix the passive-succumb from Wildewood? Seems a bit broken now with the previous Succumb report-- looks like everyone overlooked it except the Wildewoods now using it. ---on 10/22 @ 05:01 writes: I could be wrong, but I believe the Wildewood version is caused from a 5p active bomb, and not from their passives. As for this report however, I don't see a problem with it. It will allow those that take Healing to be able to make use of succumb. ---on 10/24 @ 13:49 writes: Supported. This should be much weaker than Hexes for output, but allow non- Hexens to utilise the new Succumb mechanics. ---on 10/25 @ 10:50 writes: Sure. Supported, will this be masked, and will it smart afflict? ---on 10/28 @ 23:30 writes: I don't really see any issues with this, but I think it's important to note that Astrology has access to Meteor and Healing will have access to a new instakill based on the proposed re-write. I don't know if this is necessary. ---on 10/30 @ 11:03 writes: Raeri, I don't think masking would be needed, though I would hope it would be smart afflicting, given the amount of equilibrium burned. @Synkarin, it may not be strictly 100% neccessary once the healing overhaul is in and yet I feel every tertiary should have access to some form of the main kill method, hence this report. I'll update solution 1 to add the mention of smart afflicting. ---on 11/3 @ 01:21 writes: Ok ---on 11/3 @ 13:16 writes: Supported. ---on 11/13 @ 17:25 writes: Unsupported. I do not feel with Crone getting an upgrade or Dark, that this is a necessary change. Healers are slated to get an instakill, and Astrology already has one. Currently Succumb, which this report is aimed to benefit, is in no real need of further upgrades and in fact may need toning down in the future. ---on 11/14 @ 20:43 writes: I think that having a viable primary kill regardless of tert is pretty important, and makes terts in general easier to balance. We've seen this issue before with guilds that required a certain tert to kill and it just makes things a pain. This goes double when considering Astrology, which can be completely irrelevant indoors (and MDs have poor tools for getting the Meteor to land). ---on 11/14 @ 20:49 writes: Though I agree that Succumb likely needs it's numbers lowered, I think that's tangential to being able to utilise it at all. ---on 11/25 @ 03:35 writes: I think this is fine. If Demartel's concerns bear fruit, we can always tweak the succumb numbers down, or delete bluemoon again. As long as bluemoon is pretty much weaker than an active hex cast in every way (which it seems to be, being unmasked, only 1 mental aff per 3s), then it's probably fine as an ability meant for healer/astro. Maybe remove the 2 affs at fullmoon part.